School DaysXP
by IcebatofValikinRRBZ8
Summary: A DashieXP Parody with Kotonoha, Otome and Sekai. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**School DaysXP: UNinvited.**

 **A Parody Fanfic based off the DashieXP Video: UNinvited.**

* * *

Otome and Sekai were talking with one another outside Sekai's house in the summer heat when they see Kotonoha walking up to them with a towel over her shoulder.

"Hi." Sekai waved at Kotonoha.

"Hello girls. You know it's hot as fuck out here." Said Kotonoha.

"Yea. It sure is." Sekai said.

"Nobody even talking to you my girl." Kotonoha slaps Sekai with her towel. "What you girls up to? Got any money!?"

"No." Sekai and Otome said in unison.

"Got a nice ass house." Kotonoha said as she looked at the house.

"Thanks." Sekai said.

"You talking a little bit too much right now girl...so can I come inside, get something to drink?"

"My mom isn't home." Said Sekai.

"Hold up, whose house is this?" Kotonoha asked, looking at Otome and Sekai. Sekai raises her hand.

"It's hers." Otome said.

"You're talking a bit too much right now my girl."

"Shhhh." Sekai shushed Otome.

"Listen to your girl. I kinda like you my girl-NOT! Well I'm gonna bounce. This place is wack!" Kotonoha leaves and Otome and Sekai skateboard on the street. All of a sudden Kotonoha pushes Otome off the skateboard and takes it in her hands, meanwhile Otome was rolling on the grass. Kotonoha walks up to Sekai, with skateboard in hand. She looks over to Otome, who was getting up and says to her, "Stay your ass down my girl." She looks at Sekai again. "Alright, first of all: I don't even know what this is right here.

"It's my skateboard." Sekai answered.

"Stop talking back to my girl." Kotonoha slaps her with the towel. "Tell you what doe, your girl's doing it wrong. I'ma show how we really do this right here." Kotonoha is seen driving a car with the door open and her right foot on the gas pedal while the other was out the car and onto the skateboard while in Yandere Mode.

* * *

 ***Later that day***

Sekai and Otome were in the kitchen making some peanut butter jelly sandwiches. Otome opens up the bread and Sekai gets the JIF peanut butter out. Kotonoha steps in.

"Yall having a good ole time, peanut butter sandwiches huh? Hehehehe." Kotonoha giggled.

"Yea, and would you-" Otome said but got interrupted by Kotonoha.

"Chill out my girl. Chill." Kotonoha sees the peanut butter and gasped. "Oh my...no." She smacks the peanut butter of the counter and onto the floor. "Yall using the wrong goddamn peanut butter, first of all my girls," Kotonoha pulls out the Skippy brand of peanut butter. Sekai looks closely at the peanut butter. "You need to calm down. Second of all: Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." Sekai said and Kotonoha brings her over to the kitchen table. "Make me one while you're at it." Kotonoha said to Otome.

"Alright."

"Sit down my girl." Sekai sits down and Kotonoha looks at her and asks, "Listen is that your girl?"

"Yea."

"Oh ok, how long you girls known each other?"

"Since we were little kids."

"Little kids huh, playing around and shit..hehehehe do me a favor though?" Kotonoha gets a large knife. "You see this knife right here?" Sekai holds it in her hands and looks at it. "Don't point that shit in front of me though, that will get you fucked up real quick. Alright put it down." Sekai puts it down and looks at Kotonoha. "Okay, this is what I need you to do alright? Go up to your friend, hug her and then with your left hand I'm gonna need you to stab the shit out of her right in the stomach, but you're gonna miss all the major organs so she's gonna be fine."

"I-I-I can't she's my best friend." Sekai refused to kill her friend.

"You don't wanna do it?"

"No."

"No problem my girl. Don't even worry about it. Hahaha. You chill." Kotonoha walks away and laughs.

After eating lunch, Otome and Sekai go to Sekai's room and play darts. Both were doing alright until Kotonoha enters in.

"Darts huh? Yall some good shots. First of all: This is a nice ass room." Kotonoha looked around the room and smiled.

"Thank you. My mom made it for me when I was born." Sekai said.

"Didn't ask you all of that my girl. You might wanna keep that mouth shut. Anyways that's besides the point. Let me show you how to really play darts." Kotonoha pulls out a gun and shoots at the dartboard. "That's how you supposed to play darts. BITCH!" Afterwards, Sekai and Otome were sitting on the couch drinking sodas. Kotonoha comes up from behind the couch and takes the sodas away from them. "So you girls love drinking soda huh? Yall ain't got no Caprisun?"

"No. I forgot to buy some." Otome said.

"I don't like your attitude my girl." Kotonoha said and pulls out her large knife. "I'ma little bored right now. How about we get in my car and go rob a bank? Yall down?"

"I got curfew." Otome said.

"Math homework." Said Sekai.

"I like that about you my girl." Kotonoha pointed her gun at Sekai. "However you my girl? I'm not digging your excuses. I mean curfew!? It's like 3 in the afternoon my girl." Kotonoha said and grabs Otome and stabs her in the neck.

"Um oh my um."

"Calm down. I like you, you're cool my girl. You keep doing your math. See ya." Kotonoha said and walks away. Sekai checks Otome's pulse and Kotonoha runs in and stabs Sekai in the neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**School Days XP: Yandere Doctor!**

 ***Kotonoha is at the doctors and at the front***

* * *

Kotonoha was talking on the phone with Makoto. The door opens and Sekai walks in. She goes to the front to sign in for her doctor appointment.

"Excuse me." Sekai said as Kotonoha wasn't paying attention to Otome. "Hello!"

"Let me call you back." She said and hangs up. "What bitch!? What!?" Kotonoha yelled out.

"I have an appointment." Otome said.

"What time?"

"11:00 AM." Otome answered.

"You're a little bit early my girl. Do me a favor real quick. Read the sign that's on your left."

Sekai reads it and it says: Sit yo dumb ass down!-Kotonoha Katsura.

"So sign in and sit yo dumb ass down!" Kotonoha exclaimed and texts Makoto.

"Sheesh..calm down...Yandere bitch ass." Otome mumbled and signed in and sat down.

"What you say to me!?"

"You heard me!"

"I will cancel you entire shit!"

"I dare you!"

"Oh I will bitch!" Kotonoha sighs and writes stuff down. Minutes go by and Nanami, Sekai and Hikari were sitting in the chair.

"Alright which one of you bitches is Hikari?" Kotonoha asked.

"That's me." Said Hikari, raising her hand up.

"Excuse me Kotonoha." Nanami got Kotonoha's attention. She walks over to her.

"What can I help you with my girl?"

"I was wondering if you could turn on the TV."

"Say that again."

"I said...I was wondering if you could turn on the TV." Nanami repeated.

"That's what I thought your bitch ass said."

"Okay...um listen here my girl. I didn't get any insurance information from you early. What's up with that?"

"I don't have insurance."

"I knew it. As soon as your bitch ass walked in here, I could see it in your eyes. Get up!" Kotonoha grabs her shoulders and Nanami gets up. Kotonoha looks up at her. "You're a little taller then I expected before I did that shit, so I want to apologize for that. Come here." Kotonoha steps back and opens the front door. "What you wanna do is walk out here and get the fuck out of this building." Kotonoha pushes her out the door and slams the door shut.

"Yandere bitch ass." Nanami said.

"I heard that!"

Hikari goes to a room where she will be checked up on. Kotonoha comes in.

"Where's the doctor?"

"Oh don't worry. I'm the doctor." Kotonoha smiled. "Now what's going on with you?"

"I've been having panic attacks and headaches latley. And I dont know what's wrong." Hikari said.

"True true, I understand what you're saying." Sekai enters in and walked to Kotonoha.

"Hold up? Do you got an appointment?" Kotonoha asked.

"No, but check this out, I've been having pains right here on my side lately."

"How'd you get in here?"

"I saw the walk in sign, so I walked in." Sekai said.

"Well let me walk your bitch ass out." Kotonoha said and pushes Sekai out the door and literally throws her out the building. Kotonoha goes back inside and finishes checking Hikari. Moments later, Otome gets called and Kotonoha checks on her.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm suffering from headaches." Otome said.

"I know why...you're listening to the wrong music my girl. Check this out...I even made my own mix tape on all the things I love about Makoto." Kotonoha said and pulls a disc box.

"I don't want no damn mix tape." Otome said.

"Trust me, you're gonna love these-" Kotonoha gets interrupted by Sekai as she walked in the door.

"Doctor! I said I was having side pains!" Sekai said and had a gun and points it at Kotonoha. Otome leaves and Kotonoha gulps.

"You like mix tapes?" Kotonoha asked nervously and gets shot.


End file.
